


(Only Wanna) Dance With You [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: The Cutting Edge (1992)
Genre: Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Hockey, TOE PICK!!, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, dance vid, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: You're in for it now.
Relationships: Douglas Dorsey/Kate Moseley
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84
Collections: FV, Festivids 2019





	(Only Wanna) Dance With You [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Runs 3:33. Song is "Only Wanna Dance With You" by Kesha. Made for Trelkez for Festivids 2019.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright lights, lots of spinny motion)  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _toepick_  
[YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcIHQcvcerw) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/190589763669/only-wanna-dance-with-you-youre-in-for-it-now)

 **1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/TheCuttingEdgeDanceWithYou1080.zip) (ZIP, 152MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/TheCuttingEdgeDanceWithYou720.zip) (ZIP, 57.2MB)  


#### [(lyrics)](https://genius.com/Kesha-only-wanna-dance-with-you-lyrics)

 _Want to show my vid at a con? See my[transformative works policy](https://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/79285.html). (Short answer: yes!)_

**Author's Note:**

> Haha suckers, I can't believe y'all didn't guess this was me, it's a FIGURE SKATING + HOCKEY SLAP-SLAP-KISS UPTIGHT LOVES WILD ROMCOM vidded to KESHA, I thought this was a gimme tbh :P
> 
> (Also if you watched this during Festivids, this version is _slightly_ altered because I ran out of time to implement post-beta changes, whoops /o\\)
> 
> I actually originally started this vid about a year ago and then stalled out, so I was SUPER stoked to get this assignment for Festivids! This movie is also near and dear to my heart, Trelkez, so I'm extra glad you liked it :D
> 
> This is, fucking honestly, the WORST goddamn """HD""" source I have ever worked with, SO goddamn GRAINY; I had to download a special filter in order to make the footage not be so full of artifacts that I wanted to tear my fucking hair out, and I just...leaned in to the weird coloring. I actually had to remove a few shots in the final version because my betas said the ghosting was so bad it was distracting. What else are you gonna do with random 90s romcom source, I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Huge shoutouts to salvamisandwich, cinco, and platinumvampyr for betaing, and my roommates waitforhightide and CactusFlowers for cheerleading!


End file.
